


The Captain

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Love, M/M, MTMTE, One Shot, Rodimus - Freeform, The Lost Light - Freeform, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformers - Freeform, megarod, megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Things have been stressful for Rodimus so he decides he needs to get away and think about things. What happens when one mech wont let him be? Will things escalate and become worse, or will something new form between the two?~Rodimus x Megatron one-shot Fanfiction~((Disclaimer- I do not own transformers, or the characters used in this fanfiction. ))





	The Captain

Things on The Lost Light had been filled with tension as of late. Nothing was going right and no matter how hard Rodimus tried, he just couldn't change things. The main thing that bothered him though? Megatron...It felt like eons had passed since Megatron had joined their cause. All the bots on the ship gradually grew to love him and began calling him captain. In turn they all kept referring to Rodimus as the co-captain.

He had to get away from everything for a bit, so he decided on a walk to cool his systems down.

"I'm supposed to be the captain though...this is my ship and my expedition..." He stopped walking, putting his arms down on the railing, then lowing his helm down into the darkened area he made with his arms.

They had stopped on a planet filled with lush greenery. Rodimus was standing on a bridge in what seemed to be a garden. There were trees, flowers and a pond below. It was dark but the planets three moons shone so brightly that night that you could see just about everything in the area. It was truly breathtaking. This wasn't a planet they would normally land on, but it was quiet and peaceful. Something Rodimus more than needed right now. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the pedesteps that were gradually approaching his resting spot.

"Rodimus, the meeting is about to begin. What are you doing out here?"

"Patrolling." He huffed. Just what he didn't need right now. Megatron was enough to deal with in any other setting, why did he have to bother him out here to?

"Patrolling does now include your helm face down as you cannot see."

"Now you sound like Magnus." Rodimus stood up straightening his posture and began walking away as he waived his servo. "I'm not really up for a meeting, beside everyone feels you're the better captain so have at it."

He was stopped dead in his tracks as Megatons servo grabbed his own. "We both know you are the captain, and a great one at that. I simply tend to make sure things are done when they should be."

"Then why does no one else seem to think so?!" Yanking his servo from Megatron's grasp he turned to leave. This conversation was not one he wanted to have right now.

Before he could blink, Megatron grabbed his other wrist and pulled him to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Rodimus' torso and held him there the best he could as the hot headed mech tried to squirm his way to freedom. 

"You are not listening to me Rodimus!!" Megatron growled causing him to flinch. His grip tightened around Rodimus as he became slightly upset. A few moments passed like this until Megatron exhaled and his facial features softened.

"I do not know what others think. I am only aware of what I know and how I feel." Moving one servo to Rodimus' lower back and one to the back of his helm, he loosened his grip hoping Rodimus would calm down. This only resulted in Rodimus putting his own servos to Megatron's chest and pushing in an attempt to free himself. Which only gained him a slight squeeze from the larger mech.

"You are an amazing captain and you are very capable. Though you tend to good around and do not always take things as seriously as you should, you still manage to do your work....Eventually. You unknowingly demand the silence and respect of those around you, yet you can break that silence simply by opening your mouth and unleashing an untold chaos upon the room. You can cheer anyone up without much effort and turn any bad situation into something good." Exhaling he moved back a bit so that he could look Rodimus in the optics.

"When you walk in, I lose my composure. It is hard for me to think, yet you just keep going. I find it hard to look away from you, and yet I hardly ever want to. You are an amazing mech and an even better captain. Those who do not see it are fools. I am nothing compared to you Rodimus." He cupped the red mechs chin making him look at him in return. Rodimus' face plates grew hot as they burned with a light blue hue. His stance began to relax. Did Megatron really think of him that way? Or was he just trying to get on his good side?

Before he could protest, Megatron lowered his helm, placing his lips on those of the mech in his arms. He was stunned as he subconsciously pushed himself into Megatron's embrace more, deepening the kiss. As Megatron pulled back, Rodimus let out a small whimper.

"There is no better mech I would want to call my captain."

Rodimus couldn't help but smile as Megatron released him. "Thanks Megs...That means a lot coming from you."

Megatron nodded as he began to walk away. "We had best get to the meeting before they start without us." Rodimus sighed as he nodded. Just like that things were already back to normal. His spark jumped as he followed the larger mech back to the lost light. This wasn't in Megatron's character, so was it bad that he liked it? Was it bad that he hoped something like this would happen again? He followed behind the larger grey mech, hoping that there might be something more between them after this night.


End file.
